The Lost Princess
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: Sakura Mikan's on a journey to Yukihira Kingdom for she's the lost princess. But what if Prince Natsume of Hyuuga Kingdom, the enemy of her kingdom, tags along? Secrets will be unveiled, lives will be at risk, and love will be tested. Can the two survive?
1. The Devil Stole My First Kiss

**The Lost Princess**

By Pursuit of Love

**Summary: **Sakura Mikan's on a journey to Yukihira Kingdom for she's the lost princess. But what if Prince Natsume of Hyuuga Kingdom, the enemy of her kingdom, tags along? Secrets will be unveiled, lives will be at risk, and love will be tested. Can the two survive?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Devil Stole My First Kiss**

''_Okaa-san, what's happening?'' her daughter asked while clutching her mother's hand tightly. ''I'm scared.''_

''_Everything's going to be alright, sweetie, I promise you,'' she reassured. ''Now go. You can't keep him waiting.''_

''_But Okaa-san, I don't know him!''_

''_He's a good friend of Okaa-san and Otou-san,'' the adolescent's father said with a warm smile. ''You can trust him.''_

''_Otou-san…''_

''_Go darling,'' he encouraged._

''_Come with me! I won't go unless Okaa-san and Otou-san comes!''_

''_Sweetie, please go. Go for Okaa-san and Otou-san.''_

''_But,'' tears began streaming down her face,'' I'll miss Okaa-san and Otou-san.''_

''_I know,'' her mother responded,'' but Otou-san and Okaa-san promise you, we won't be separated forever, Mikan.''_

_**~ The Lost Princess ~**_

''Mikan-chan! Oh Mikan-chan! Wakey-wakey!'' a straw-colored fella with mauve orbs exclaimed.

The blonde continued to vibrate the sleepyhead's figure until she revealed her big beautiful brown eyes. She heaved a yawn and changed from a laying position into a sitting one. The woken mademoiselle stretched her numb arms and when her vision became clear enough to perceive who was in front of her, she sincerely smiled.

''Good morning, Narumi-sensei,'' she greeted in a tender voice.

''Mikan-chan, we've been over this! There's no need for you to add 'sensei' or any honorific.''

''But you're a teacher.''

''But not _your_ teacher,'' he pointed out. ''So just call me 'Narumi.' ''

''Ok Na-ru-mi!''

''Much better!'' he responded with a chirpy grin. ''Now, what do you want for breakfast?''

''You're choice.''

''Pancakes it is then!''

The enthusiastic chap sprung from the russet eyed girl's bed and zipped out of her room. Mikan softly giggled at the bloke's keenness. She afterwards lugged the bed sheets from her body and threw her legs over the edge of her bed. She pushed herself and stood with her own two feet. The lass shook her legs and hands to rid of the lethargy. Mikan strolled to her wooden vanity table, grabbed her hairbrush, and began to comb her extensive amber tresses.

As she stared intently at the looking glass mirror, the miss could see not only her duplicate, but also the reflection of her window. Mikan rotated her hips and gazed at it. The sunlight pierced through the glass and traveled down to the timber floor. Impulsively, she sauntered towards the window and leaned against its sill. The young brunette couldn't help, but smile at what she witnessed. There was a tall tree and on one of the sturdy branches was a nest. Three blue birds were perched on the nest, and since two were larger and taller than the other one, Mikan supposed they were the parents and that was their child. Looking at the family reminded her of her dream.

''Why do I always have that dream?'' she questioned to herself.

Before Mikan could ponder further on, Narumi called her to come downstairs for breakfast was ready. She set her comb down on her vanity desk and hastened down the stairs. She sat at the small dining table and patiently waited for the food to come. Soon, Narumi flipped his last pancake and put the well-cooked batch on the table.

''Breakfast is served!'' he declared.

''Thank you very much!'' Mikan replied before seizing an oval shaped pancake and taking a large bite out of it. ''Mm! Yummy as always!''

''Why thank you!'' he responded with his lilac eyes beaming of joy. ''It's always nice to hear compliments from my little Mikan-chan.''

''I'm not that little anymore, Narumi. I'm sixteen.''

''Sixteen? With that pudgy face of yours, I thought you were six.''

''Eh! I don't have a pudgy face!'' she opposed while puffing her cheeks.

''If you say so,'' the golden haired man replied with a playful grin.

The duo continued to devour the cluster of delectable pancakes while chatting about things that made them laugh for several seconds or even minutes. But soon things became serious.

''So last night, I had this dream.''

''About what?'' the mauve eyed bloke asked before taking a nibble of his pancake.

''About,'' Mikan hesitated, but then continued, ''my parents.''

''You're parents?''

She nodded. ''It's been repeating for several nights now.''

''What happens in your dream?''

''Well, I think I was five and my parents needed me to leave, but I didn't want to. I told them I would miss them too much, but they promised we wouldn't be far apart forever. After that, I woke up.''

''I see.''

''Narumi, why,'' the chestnut girl longingly exhaled, '' why did my parents hand me over to you?''

The buttery haired man pauses his fork near his open mouth then gradually positions it down on his plate. He sets his heliotrope orbs on Mikan's hazel ones and stares at her solemnly.

''We've been over this,'' he said in a low voice. ''It's…it's complicated.''

''How so?'' Mikan asks with her eyebrows scrunched. ''Did…did they not like me? Did they not want a child?''

''Your parents loved you, Mikan!'' he demurred.

''Then why did they give me away?''

''Things happened and sacrifices had to be made,'' he murmured while staring fixedly at the plate of pancakes.

''Things? What things! What sacrifices!'' Mikan exploded with her face altering to a dark shade of scarlet. ''When are you going to tell me these things?''

''When you're old enough.''

''Old enough? I'm sixteen!'' she countered back. ''I could get married!''

''Not under my watch.''

The brunette blinked numerous times at her guardian before bursting out into a fleet laughter. Narumi, seeing his important person smiling couldn't help, but join in the merriment. Ultimately, the duo couldn't take much of the tingling sensation in their stomachs, so they eventually calmed down.

''Don't worry, Narumi, I don't want to get married at sixteen.''

''The female students in my class want to and they're only fourteen!'' he exclaimed. ''Why is it different for you?''

''I'm still young. I want to do plenty of other things before I settle down with a husband.''

The blond chap smiled. ''That's my Mikan-chan. Wise like an owl.''

''An owl? Why an owl?''

''I don't know, it's just a phrase.''

The twosome continued to consume their pancakes with less enthusiasm and in awkward silence. Both were brooding about their small fight just minutes ago. Mikan was so puzzled on why her parental guardian couldn't tell her the reason why her parents left her. It's suspicious, she thought. Narumi, on the other, mentally apologized. He felt guilty he had to keep it a secret from her.

When the two finished their last pancake, they looked straight into each other's eyes.

''Narumi, I'm sorry for yelling at you.''

''No, I'm sorry. I know that you can't help wanting to know why your parents did what they did, but trust me. I will tell you.''

''When?''

''When the time comes.''

The amber eyed mademoiselle genuinely smiled. ''That's good enough for me.''

Narumi smiled back at the young girl and mentally thanked _that woman_ for Mikan had the same kindness as her.

''My throat has gone dry from all the yelling,'' the chestnut girl remarked as she caressed her dehydrated gullet. ''Do we have water?''

''No, I will have to get water from the lake today.''

''Do you want me to get it for you?'' Mikan generously offered.

''Will you?''

''Sure!'' she answered with a great big smile. ''Let me just get changed!''

A couple of minutes later, Mikan emanated downstairs dressed in a pale tan blouse, a leather belt that fastened around her petite waist, a mud-brown long skirt, and frayed boots. She beamed at Narumi who was analyzing the daily newspaper.

''I'm heading out now, Narumi!''

''Take care!'' he advised while waving adieu to his little girl.

Mikan clutched the silver knob and lugged the door. She took one more glance at the fair-haired chap before departing from her cottage. The brunette headed towards the stables where all the horses Narumi and her owned were. She patted and feed all of them before trying to decide which one she should take riding today. A small gasp escaped from her lips when the answer stood in front of her.

''Pepper!'' she jubilantly shouted and petted the mare's head.

''I'll take you out today. It's your time to shine.''

Pepper was called Pepper because she loved peppers especially red peppers! She's the youngest horse out of them all. She's two, well, two and three quarters to be exact. She has never been rode on, or at least not yet. Mikan unlocked the gate and guided the fledgling outside. The amber haired girl gently caressed the inexpert mount. When Pepper seemed relaxed enough, the brunette pressed her palms on her horse's back and pushed herself up. She then threw her legs over to each of her sides and rubbed her belly.

''Good girl,'' she commented before clutching the leather reins and whipping them. ''Let's go!''

The fledgling piercingly nickered and kicked her front legs up. When they came in contact with the ground, she began galloping. The auburn girl was startled at the speed Pepper was constructing, but soon gave a proud smile at her. The mare was the first of few to sprint this fast at their first jaunt. Usually, mounts would keep it slow and just trot, but she wasn't any ordinary horse. This is what made Mikan smile proudly at her.

_**~ The Lost Princess ~**_

''Good job, Pepper!'' she remarked and stroked her abdomen. ''We made it to the lake in seconds!''

She hopped off her trusty steed and seized the bucket that was attached to the saddle. She ambled to the edge and kneeled. Mikan dumped the vessel in the water then hauled it out when it was completely full.

''That's good enough,'' she said and lugged the pail besides her.

The amber haired lassie positioned her hands on the pasture behind her back and leaned backwards. She loved the odor of cluttered grass, the warmth of the sweltering sun, the serene sound of oblivion, and the breeze blowing through her chocolate locks. The tranquil girl sealed her hazel eyes shut and enjoyed what Mother Nature had to offer.

Suddenly, a high-pitched whinny interrupted Mikan's relaxation. She flung her eyes open and whipped her head around to see what the racket was. Her orbs broadened when she saw Pepper running haywire. She bounced onto her two feet and hastened towards the hectic horse.

''Pepper!'' she cried.

Mikan took hold of the bridles and tried to calm down her frantic Pepper, but to no avail. The russet horse was shrilly whickering, jolting her head, and trying to push her owner off. The brunette was so confounded. Why is Pepper suddenly frenzied? Mikan thought. Unexpectedly, the hysterical mount kicked the chestnut girl in the face and soon, Mikan's world turned dark.

_**~ The Lost Princess ~**_

Mikan's head was throbbing. She just wanted to scream on the top of her lungs, but was too weak to. The wounded girl was puzzled. All she could see is darkness, nothing else. The lass tried to think, but groaned. The pain increased. She concluded not to do anything that would worsen her condition. Suddenly a voice called out to her. It was unfamiliar, but even so, it wakened her.

''Oi, wake up.''

Her eyes fluttered half-open. The vision of the young sixteen year old girl was blurry, but she could make out what was in front of her. A pale lip. It was opening and closing and sounds came out, but she couldn't comprehend them. However, she knew the noises came from a man's deep voice. A nose. It was very petite for a normal man. Silky black hair. In Mikan's opinion, it looked like it belonged to a raven. And finally, crimson eyes. They're the color of an elegant and graceful rose, but also the metallic taste of pure blood.

''Wake up.''

The half-conscious lass flashed her eyes several times, before she could clearly see.

''Are you going to stare at me all day?'' he said in a swaggering attitude.

She dismissed the cockiness since it wasn't her first priority. ''Where am I?''

''Hell.''

That one word immediately made Mikan fully awaken. She jerked from a laying position to a sitting one and on the top of her lungs, screamed.

''Oh my God! I died! How is that possible? I was just getting water for Narumi and now I'm dead!''

''Oi, I was just-''

''But why am I in Hell? I did nothing wrong! Well, there was the time I lied to Narumi about doing my homework, but that was it!''

''Oi, would you shut up,'' the miffed lad hissed.

The berserk Mikan rotated her head to see a peeved man. She gasped and stayed frozen with her mouth wide open.

''Are you...?''

Shit, he thought, I'm caught.

''The Devil.''

The raven haired man simply couldn't help, but marginally drop his jaw and raise one of his eyebrows. On the other hand, the chestnut girl bubbly gazed at him, waiting for a reply.

''What?''

''You have red eyes! You must be the Devil!'' she concluded.

His cerise eyes twitched. Before he could tell her she was a complete idiot and that she was clearly mistaken, Mikan went on her knees and started to bow.

''Oh please! Please spare me!'' she desperately beseeched.

Suddenly, pain was inflicted on Mikan's head. She winced and rubbed the bump which was growing by the second.

''Why did you do that?'' she said with her russet eyes tightly sealed.

''Because stupid, I'm not the de-''

The suppose devil couldn't finish his sentence. Words couldn't come out of his mouth and the reason for that was...something was on mouth. And that something was a pair of lips. And who's lips you might ask? The one and only Sakura Mikan. He didn't know how this possibly happened. He just met her. He doesn't know her name. Why would he want to kiss her? But for some reason, may it be his tingling stomach or pounding heart, he wanted to keep feeling the sweetness of the deranged girl's lips.

Her heart was pounding. Why? Mikan wondered. She just got flicked by this conceited jerk. She presumed her heart was beating so rapidly because she was incredibly provoked. When she was about to jeer at the bloke, she felt something situated her lips. It was...soft and...warm. Curious what was on top of her lips, she gradually unsealed her orbs. Instantly, her cocoa irises expanded to their full extent. The ''Devil'' was touching her lips and to be more specific, what was touching her lips was _his_ lips! She couldn't see his crimson irises anymore for they were sedately closed. Was this just a mirage? Mikan thought. Maybe another dream? She quavered when the stranger placed his palm on her cheek. Wake up, Mikan, she screamed in her head. But even though she commanded her brain to wake up, it wouldn't. It isn't a dream, she thought.

The raven haired man was massaging her lips with his. Unconsciously, she let a groan escape and other sounds she didn't know she could produce. He kept nibbling on the girl's lower lip, demanding for entrance. She let him enter. Why am I letting him do this? Mikan thought. He hurt me! With all the strength she could gather, Mikan lifted her hands and shoved him off her. The lost of breath madame clutched the collar of her shirt and deeply inhaled. When she had enough of clean air, she raised her fingers to her no more virgin lips. She wanted to scream at the jerk who stole her first kiss, but the only words that could come out of Mikan's mouth was-

''The Devil stole my first kiss.''

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. (918/2011): I am proud to say that The Lost Princess is my tenth story! I just know it's going to be one of my best fanfic ever! Thank you all for supporting me in my last stories! I hope all of you will support me in this one as well. Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews and constructed criticism would be very much appreciated!**


	2. Evoked Memories

**Chapter 2 **

**Evoked Memories **

''Have you found my nephew yet?''

''N-no, Your Highness, '' the guard answered coyly.

''Double the search party and find him!''

''Yes, Your Highness!''

_**~ Lost Princess ~**_

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Shocked. Furious. Confused. Dazed.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

Perplexed. Dejected. Stunned. Mystified.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Her heart increased its speed.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ _Ba-du…_

Breathless.

She deliberately lifted her hand and touched her no longer virgin lips. She noticed a peculiar change about them. They felt somehow…softer…and…hotter. Why? Mikan deemed. Her mouth just came in contact with another mouth. Should it, she wondered, be different? She unconsciously licked them. The brunette not only felt a change on her lips, but also her intestinal. It was undulating and churning as if there was no tomorrow. She was neither famished nor ill, yet she still felt butterflies soaring in her abdominal. But most of all, it was her mind. Her mind was the one that had the most impact. It was throbbing. It was as if firecrackers blasted in her head. She never experienced so much aching in her life. It was killing her. She wondered why all these feelings were happening to her.

Mikan took hold of her head and scrabbled backwards. Groans and whimpers escaped her quivering mouth. The guy in front of her stared at her, puzzled.

''Oi, what are you doing?''

''Stop…stop….''

Another grunt fled from her lips.

''Stop what?''

Her legs turned inward. Her back arched.

''Get away from me.''

With the hand that was not gripping her head, she grappled her blouse. The chestnut damsel couldn't breathe. It was like the air was knocked out of her. Because of that, she felt exceedingly lightheaded.

''It was just a kiss.''

''GET AWAY!''

Her amber eyes compactly folded. Images started to surge through her mind.

''_Hi, I'm Mikan! What's your name?'' _

The imageries were rapidly fluctuating.

''_Here enters-'' _

Crowns. Chandlers. Gowns. Movements.

''_You're a terrible dancer.'' _

''_Am not!'' _

A Sakura tree.

''_Why did you bring me here?''_

A warm sensation.

''_Eh! Why did you do that?''_

''_That was your birthday present.'' _

''_That was my first kiss!'' _

Mikan flung her cocoa eyes open. Her inhalation gradually initiated back to its original steady speed. She unclutched her head and chemise. She then shifted her irises from the lush grass to the lad.

''What the hell just happened?'' he enquired. ''Did you have a seizure?''

''No…I didn't.''

''Then why were you trembling before?''

The unfamiliar being reached his hand to the girl. Before his fingers could even reach inches from her, she shrieked.

''Get away from me!''

The brunette laid her palms on the ground and lugged herself up. She rotated her hips and gazed at the area around her. Her chocolate orbs searched and searched. She couldn't find her.

''Where's Pepper?''

Before Mikan could repeat her sentence again, her figure jerked. The lassie nearly let out a squeak, but swallowed it. She twisted her physique and glowered at what she beholden.

''Let go of me!''

''Not until you explain what happened to you,'' he responded, tightening his grip on the girl's wrist.

''Why do you even care?''

''I don't, idiot.''

''Then let go of me, pervert!''

Mikan yanked her arm back and dashed a few feet from the bloke. She afterwards lifted her hand and engaged the tips of her fingers with her mouth. The girl bolted her orbs, took a deep breath, and blew. A whistle. A whistle that resonated throughout the region. When the echo disappeared, Mikan revealed her hazel pools and smiled. She clicked her heels and sprinted.

''Pepper!''

Deciding she would rejoice with her horse at a later time, she hopped on her back and seized the leather reins.

''Giddy-up!'' the brunette boomed.

Her stallion whinnied then galloped. Galloped away from the lake. Galloped away from the man with crimson eyes.

_**~ Lost Princess ~ **_

Mikan plopped to the ground and laid her back against an evergreen tree. She found herself in such a strange and sticky situation. One minute, she was kissed by a complete stranger the next, unknown memories spiraled in her head like a malfunctioned merry-go-round. She didn't know what to do. The brunette pondered why she was having flashbacks that never happened to her. Or maybe it did happen? Maybe she just couldn't recall them. However, Mikan felt in the pit of her stomach she would certainly remember those memories. The crowns. The ball gowns. The incandescent chandlers. The serene melody. The Sakura tree. They all seemed so nostalgic. She just couldn't believe she would forget a momentous occasion. I know I forget things, she thought, but I don't think I would-

Mikan suddenly winched her hand and clouted her forehead.

''I forgot the bucket of water!''

She was about to ascend, but remained put on the grass when she remembered the ''pervert.'' The brunette defiantly didn't want to go back there if he was there. She wanted to avoid the guy at all costs, so she decided to retrieve her bucket during nightfall. She did not want to encounter him for she was petrified that he might kiss her again. Who kisses women out of the blue? Mikan ruminated. But truth be told, the kiss between her and the stranger felt oddly pleasant. The auburn-head never felt such heat and passion before. It was a new experience for her. The soft texture of his lips was remarkable and the way he kissed was as if she was the last girl on the planet was amazing. It was all so incredible. When she finally noticed what she was brooding about, she smacked her forehead for the second time.

''What are you doing Mikan, thinking about that conceited jerk!'' she bellowed.

She felt she had lost her mind. She was thinking about a fella who she doesn't even know his name and has stolen her first kiss for crying out loud!

''Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stup…''

Suddenly, the sixteen year old perceived something. A weeping. She twisted her head. The wailing grew louder. Mikan transferred to her knees and scuttled towards the sound. When she discovered who the lament belong to, she gasped.

_**~ Lost Princess ~ **_

''Natsume! Where have you been?''

''Out for a walk,'' the raven-haired lad nonchalantly answered.

''For five hours!''

''Yea, so?''

''Did you have any trouble? Did someone realize who you are?'' Ruka, the golden-haired panicky bloke, interrogated.

''No, but there was this one weird girl.''

''Did she try to give you a gift?''

''No.''

''Did she try to get your autograph?''

''No.''

''Did she try to get you into her house?''

''No,'' he jeered slightly peeved. ''She thought I was the Devil.''

The fair-haired chap stared at his fellow comrade with wide cerulean pools and his jaw slightly dropped. After letting the information sink inside his brain, he spurted into laughter. The bloke with the pitch-black mane narrowed his eyes.

''The Devil! Are you serious?''

''And I thought cows were the dumbest creatures on Earth,'' he muttered.

Ruka dismissed his judgment. ''It is true. You do have red eyes like Satan.''

''Shut up.''

''I got to meet this girl,'' he said among snickers.

''Trust me, you don't want to.''

''I do, it's the first girl that doesn't fancied you,'' Natsume rolled his bloody red eyes. ''What's her name?

''I don't know. She didn't tell me.''

''What's she like?''

''She's a country bumpkin.''

''How do you know that?''

''Her clothes and the fact that she gets her water from the lake,'' he explained while holding the wooden bucket that was once filled with liquid.

''Anything else?''

''She's an ugly tomboy with brown hair and brown eyes, calls her horse Pepper and has an IQ of a mouse. Nothing special at all.'' The corners of Ruka's mouth curled into an enormous grin which caused Natsume to raise his eyebrows. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

''It's strange.''

''What?''

''You remember those little details about that girl.''

''It's nothing to be all smiley about.''

''Hm, maybe you fancy her?''

''Hell no,'' he instantly replied. ''Even though I kissed her I-''

''Wait, you kissed her!''

''It's just because her stupid horse pushed me.''

''Mhm,'' he hummed still beaming.

''Don't piss me off, Ruka.''

''I'm not!'' he opposed in a high-pitched voice.

''Um excuse?'' The two males turned around and placed their gazes on a bashful maid. ''The King wants you, Natsume-sama.''

_**~ The Lost Princess ~**_

A young miss, about nine or ten, had her head submerged in her arms and was producing such anguish cries. The brunette scrutinized the adolescent. She was wearing a plaid red top underneath denim suspenders and old russet boots similar to hers.

The amber-haired miss could not take the agonizing weeping anymore. She tapped the girl's shoulder which caused her to look up. Mikan's chocolate orbs expanded when she took one look at the youngster's face. She had grassy green irises that were slightly red from crying, but that did not stop them from looking enthralling. Her rosy pink mane was tied into two shorts braids that reached down to her clavicle. The brunette could not help, but stare at the girl in awe. On the other hand, she stared at the teen confoundedly.

''Who are you?'' she questioned in a demure tone.

''I'm Sakura Mikan!''

''My parents told me never to talk to strangers.''

''We're not strangers since you already know my name!'' she responded in a sunny manner.

The chestnut lassie let out a chirpy giggle. The juvenile watched in admiration at the beaming girl. She had never seen someone so blissful before. Mikan noticed this and her smile grew even larger. She then leaned towards the girl with her finger near her face.

''You know, you're very pretty for a girl your age,'' she commented as she caught her dwindling tear.

''Really?'' Mikan bobbed her head. ''But farm girls aren't pretty.''

''Yes, there are,'' she protested. ''I'm a farm girl myself.''

''You are? But you're so beautiful!''

Mikan tittered. ''Why thank you, but I don't think so.''

The chestnut girl reached her hand out to the girl and she accepted it. They both arose from the ground and onto their feet.

''So, can you tell me why you were crying?''

_**~ The Lost Princess ~ **_

Natsume paraded through the manors and when he reached the door, he kicked it open. The _bang_ reverberated across the royal throne room and it took several seconds before it deceased. The King gazed at him with a cross of a fuming expression and a tranquil one. The lad rolled his scarlet orbs and approached his uncle.

''What is it do you want?'' he hissed.

''Is that how you should speak to your uncle let alone the King?''

''Just cut to the chase, old man.''

His Highness grinned. ''I always admired your bluntness, Natsume. I only wish your father was like that.''

Natsume scowled at him. The King dismissed his grimace and sauntered towards his fire embedded throne. He supported his appendage on the armrest and crossed his legs.

''I need you to go on a little hunt, prince of Hyuuga Kingdom.''

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. (108/11): I truly apologize for the long wait. I was so busy revising I Never Left You, I didn't have a time for this story. But since I'm done fixing the mistakes for I Never Left You, I can focus on this one! Please comment/review! **


	3. Significant and Trivial Matters

**Chapter 3**

**Significant and Trivial Matters**

He roamed through the foyers with a crammed mind. It had not been a good day for him. Designing his next maneuvers to overthrow the enemy with persistent generals was frustrating and trying. He yearned to take a nice nap and dream about the time where everything was at peace and there were no problems however that wouldn't transpire for he was a king. He had duties to fulfill.

As he rounded another corner, his eyes caught a familiar figure. It was a woman. He knew at one glance that she was melancholy. Her hazel orbs showed it. The King followed the direction of her eyes. He ended up staring at a portrait of himself, her, and another important person. He shook his head to stop the insufferable memories from filling his mind. The monarch positioned his russet eyes back at the mademoiselle.

''What's the matter?''

The lady shifted her gaze from the portrait to the King. ''Oh, nothing.''

He raised his eyebrows in dubious. ''Really?''

''Yes, really.''

''My Queen, truth be told, you are not a respectable deceiver.''

She sighed. ''Maybe I am not. Maybe I am.''

''You are hiding something from me. The look in your eyes speaks the truth.''

She slightly smirked. ''When did you become wise?''

Her sarcastic remark did not change the serious expression of the King. She closed her eyelids and sighed for the second time. The Queen afterwards opened her eyes. ''When will the cruelty end?''

''Soon, my dear.''

''I need to see her,'' she necessitated with pleading chocolate orbs.

''I as well desire to see her. It's been far too many years.''

''Why can't we bring her back to where she truly belongs?''

''You know as much as I do it's not safe. She'll be in danger,'' he said in the most consoling tone he could produce. ''Do not trouble yourself. It's not good for your wellbeing.''

''How can I not?''

''She is protected there. No one will expect she's hidden in that kingdom.''

The crowned mistress remained silent before speaking her true feelings. ''I miss her so much.''

_**~The Lost Princess~ **_

The pink-haired miss revolved her head a tad to the left and ogled at the verdant ground. Anyone could tell by her appearance, she was flushed and flustered. Her fern green eyes abruptly lifted from the floor the minute Mikan's hand patted her head.

''It's ok if you don't want to tell me the reason for your tears,'' she said with a sincere smile. ''It's my fault for prying.''

The brunette brought back her hand. The child gazed at her with her jade orbs extensive as saucers. Mikan simply continued smiling.

''You know, it's not safe for a girl your age to be alone. You want me to take you home?''

The little girl softly nodded.

_**~The Lost Princess~**_

''You want me to what?'' Natsume questioned, checking if he heard correctly.

''I need you to go on a hunt for me.''

''What if I don't want to?''

''I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you,'' he said sternly. ''You _are_ going on a hunt.''

''First of all, I never agreed to do your errand. I'm not some puppet you can control. And second, a hunt for what exactly?''

''A girl.''

''A girl?''

''A _special _girl.''

The raven-haired man burrowed his eyebrows. ''What's so special about this girl?''

''She is the key to end the conflict between Hyuuga and Yukihira Kingdom.''

''Tch, you're kidding me,'' Natsume replied skeptical. ''The war has been going on for years. How can one girl possibly end it?''

''The girl I want you to hunt down is the princess of Yukihira Kingdom, Yukihira Mikan.''

Natsume's crimson orbs expanded. He hadn't heard of that name for ages. Her name rung loudly, yet softly in his mind as if it was a never ending echo. To him, it was nostalgic. He knew her, but didn't really knew _knew _her. He recognized her title, but not her face. Natsume never met her before, yet thinking about her made his chest unnervingly tense. Nevertheless, he disregarded it and kept his composure in front of his uncle.

''The princess of Yukihira was killed a long time ago because of unknown food poison.''

''Hm.'' The King stood from his crimson chair and strutted around the lad's perimeter with a malicious grin. His adorned, royal cerise robe lightly brushed the floor's rubicund tiles. ''That's what everyone thought, isn't it?''

''Yea, because it did. You should remember,'' he stated. ''You were at the funeral.''

''That is true. I was there, on the other hand what's not correct is the supposition of the princess's death.''

''Are you saying she rose back to life?''

''The princess was never dead in the first place,'' he proclaimed.

Natsume gaped at his uncle with a doubting and disbelieving facade. ''You've been drinking again, haven't you?''

''I'm being damn serious,'' he responded with his teeth gritting. ''I have proof. Come, Persona!''

_**~The Lost Princess~**_

Small pebbles and large rocks were inadvertently recoiled to the far-off distance. Heavy footprints which belonged to a certain horse were imprinted on the rocky road. The passenger held on securely to the miss who was controlling the stallion's every movement.

''Can you tell me your name?'' Mikan gently requested.

''Takashi Miki,'' the pink-haired child demurely answered.

''What a pretty name!''

The girl's face reddened. ''T-thank you.''

Mikan mildly tugged the reins which caused Pepper to halt. She twisted her head therefore her tawny orbs met grassy ones.

''Do I go left or right?''

''Right.''

The brunette positioned her hazel eyes back on the pathway before lightly lashing Pepper through the gearshifts. She then hauled them slightly to the right and the mare trotted to the contracted lane.

''Mikan-san.''

''Yes?''

''I think I can tell you why I was crying now,'' Miki said and exhaled heavily.

''You don't have too if it's too personal.''

She ignored her offer. ''There's this boy.''

''A boy? Was he being mean to you?''

''No, he's my friend, but…I don't think of him just as a friend. Something more.''

''What do you mean?''

The rouge deepened on the lassie's façade. ''I think of him as…as a-''

''Brother?''

''No!'' Miki immediately spat.

Mikan blinked with oddity. ''Then what?''

''A…lover.''

It took several seconds for Mikan to process the gained information. When the data administered, her mouth curved into an enormous grin.

''A lover!'' she exclaimed with glee. ''How cute!''

The chestnut lass's proclamation caused Miki's cheeks to enflame even more. ''But my feelings…they don't matter.''

''Huh? Of course they do!'' Mikan balked.

''They don't because I'm a farm girl.''

''What does that have to do with how you feel about him?''

The pubescent's mouth opened, but no words were produced. Mikan rotated her head to see Miki. She witnessed her agitated façade before positioned her eyeballs back on the lane.

''He's from a very rich, powerful family who owns heaps of lands and can buy anything their hearts' desire, while I come from a family full of farmers and planters who have barely enough money to survive! How could a peasant like me deserve a fella like him?''

Mikan could preserve the misery and woe in the girl's voice. It was true that farmers received very little money for their work in the fields. The brunette knew since she and Narumi were also lowly waged agriculturalists. She knew Miki and her love were from two different worlds, but even so, the dissimilarity weren't of value to Mikan.

''Who cares?''

''What?''

''Who cares?'' Mikan repeated. ''Who cares!''

With adrenaline and slight exasperation rushing through her blood, she moderately whipped her horse with the leather bridles and vigorously shouted to the sky. Pepper stridently whinnied and began to robustly gallop.

_**~The Lost Princess~**_

Hollers of demands and unmentionable words bounced from wall to wall. They continued until a loud thud echoed. Groaning and moaning occurred.

Natsume intensely stared at the kowtowing man whom had his hands tied behind his back. He had blond locks which faintly reminded him of his best friend, eyes of a lavender floret, a pale face that in his opinion resembled a female, and wore garments the prince described only a poor peasant would wear. He trekked closer to the prisoner.

''How is this peasant proof?''

''Prince Natsume, do consider to call me something other than that. I'm much more than a good-for-nothing hillbilly.''

The recommendation made Natsume throw icy daggers at the captive. ''I'll call you whatever I want to call you, _peasant_. You should put in that thick skull of yours that I'm the prince of Hyuuga Kingdom, the next heir to the throne, not some scummy moron like you.''

The fiery-eyed lad shifted his scowl from the chap. ''What's his name, Persona?''

''Anju Narumi,'' he answered nonchalantly.

''Background?''

''He is a teacher at Alice Academy, a school where only Alices, students who acquire special abilities like you, are allowed.''

''I heard of that school. Ruka is a student there.''

''Nogi Ruka?'' Narumi blurted out. ''If he is the one you are talking about, he is a wonderful student! One of the bests! You know prince Natsume, you should attend Alice Academy!''

''I'm taught by famous scholars from around the world, not by insolent teachers like you.''

''Again with the name calling,'' he muttered with a sheepish grin.

''Anju Narumi has been accused of being a spy sent from Yukihira Kingdom to gain information about us,'' Natsume's uncle declared.

''Not to be rude, but you have no evidence of my supposed treachery, King Kuonji.''

Kuonji slyly smirked. His dark jade eyes showed such canniness and astuteness. ''Oh don't I?'' He heaved from his back pocket a rolled-up letter with a red ribbon holding it in place. He tugged the strip and it eventually floated to the floor. The letter unraveled and read:

_Anju Narumi,_

_From the bottom of my heart and soul, I want to give my upmost appreciation to you. You have been diligently working for the good of Yukihira Kingdom and I am gratified. You are not only a trustworthy servant, but as well a reliable acquaintance. Please continue your productive efforts and keep your faith that the battle will soon end alive and strong._

_Latterly, Queen Yuka has been pessimistic. Well she always had been since that day. How long has it been? Four years? Is she a grown woman now? Does she have her mother's beautiful face? Does she have my genial personality? Yuka and I miss her dearly. I ponder each and every day if it was an ethical idea to take her from the palace. I keep hope that it was the correct decision. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Yukihira Izumi_

''How did you get this letter?'' Narumi said with amplified pupils.

''Let's just say for now, the populace of Yukihira Kingdom _slightly_ lowered,'' Kuonji answered with a malevolent smile.

Narumi growled. This is the reason why he hated Hyuuga Kingdom. They were merciless and unpitying. They would slaughter anyone-even innocent children- to take hold of what they desire. He clenched his tied-up hands. Wrath overpowered his body.

''Go to hell!''

He hoven his feet off the enamel floor and lunged towards the King of Hyuuga Kingdom. Just before he can reach centimeters of his enemy, Persona seized his arm and winched him up. Suddenly, black markings appeared on his wrist. Persona sneered as he saw the colorations. He then hurled him back to the ground. The victim groaned.

''Ugh, what the…w-what is on my arm?''

''I should tell you a little about Persona. He is an Alice. He acquires the Mark of Death Alice,'' Kuonji explained.

''Those marks I put on your arm will spread throughout your entire body and will worsen overtime,'' Persona stated. ''Eventually you will,'' Narumi didn't want to hear it,''die. ''

The last sentence seemed to echo in his mind. Narumi without a doubt didn't want to die. It was too early for him to go-hopefully-to heaven. He still wanted to do so many things. In addition, who would protect Mikan?

''Where is she? Where's the lost princess of Yukihira Kingdom?'' Kuonji interrogated.

''Like I would ever tell you!''

The Emperor lowered his head. He glowered directly at the tied-up blonde. Narumi kept his imperturbable equability.

''Whether you tell me or not, I'm going to have her in my clutches in the end and Yukihira Kingdom will fall,'' he lifted his physique to its original position. ''Persona!"

''Yes, your Highness?''

''Take him to the dungeon,'' he aggressively ordered. ''I'm done with him…for now.''

Persona nodded his head. He hauled the resisting Narumi off the floor, propped him on his shoulder, and departed. King Kuonji transferred his gaze to his nephew.

''There's my proof.''

Natsume kept silent. He was still staring at the door when he plainly asked his question. ''What's your plan exactly?''

''I will send soldiers to infiltrate villages and kingdoms; she will be brought to me, no matter what.''

''If you have soldiers, why are you asking me to find her?'' he probed with his pupils now contacting the King's.

''I fear my army is not that skilled and intelligent as you are. I have high confidence you will capture her first.''

The crimson-eyed lad scoffed. He didn't like flattery even if the statement may be true. ''I still don't understand the reason why you need that petty princess.''

''Don't you see, Natsume? Yukihira Mikan,'' the prince cringed at her name,'' is the daughter of Queen Yuka and that idiot, Izumi. ''

''So?''

''If we capture her, they will do everything I want them to do just to get there precious daughter back.''

''Like?''

''Yuka's hand in marriage,'' Natsume was about to retort. ''The reason why I want her to be my wife is so I can have her power.''

''Her power?''

''Yes, her power, well her Alice to be more exact,'' he clarified. ''Her Stealing Alice would be of great use to me. Hyuuga Kingdom could conquer all the kingdoms!''

Without warning, the door burst open. The uncle and his nephew snapped their head to see if it was an intruder. Their bodies slackened when it was simply two panting soldiers.

''We apologize for our rude entrance, your Highness,'' one of the fighters said, ''but we needed to tell you warriors from Yukihira Kingdom infiltrated Hyuuga Kingdom.''

Rage rose in Kuonji's emerald eyes. ''How did they enter our domain without getting slaughtered?''

The combatants gulped.

''We don't know, your Highness,'' the other soldier confessed.

''Go!'' he thundered.

''Yes, your Highness!''

In a flash, the binary troopers of Hyuuga Kingdom fled the throne room and headed to the uproar. Kuonji elevated his hand and messaged his temples. What a mess, he thought with his eyes bolted. The King then marched up the small amount of stairs and perched on his fire embossed chair. When he revealed his dark avocado orbs, he no longer saw the prince.

_**~The Lost Princess~**_

''Mikan!'' Miki screamed, gripping tightly on Mikan's waist. ''Stop! You're going too fast!''

''Miki, who cares that you're a peasant and he's a wealthy man!''

''Slow down! I'm going to fall! Mikan!''

The russet-eyed girl hauled Pepper's gearshifts which lowered her steed's speed. ''Sorry, I got carried away. I just love horseback riding.''

''It's a-alright.''

The corner of Mikan's lips marginally lifted into a tiny smile. ''Miki, even though I never experienced love…''

Mikan felt odd saying that. Awkward, even, but it was true. She never experienced love. Even though she was already sixteen-the age where girls got married and had kids-the auburn never felt attracted to someone in a romantic fashion. However somehow, that sort of love didn't feel foreign to her.

She took a deep inhalation and continued. ''Even though I never experienced love, I know that love is not based on status or wealth. It's based on true, genuine feelings. If he really loves you, he won't care about his and your two different worlds.''

''Do you really think so?'' she questioned.

''I know so.''

''But what if he does care about our two different worlds and doesn't like me for it.''

''Then it's his loss.''

''But-''

''Miki-chan, when you find the person you're destined to be with, that person will love you unconditionally.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

''Ah, we reached it-my house.''

The pink-haired girl was correct. Mikan looked and saw a wooden cottage that looked similar to hers. She smiled. She then withdrawn from Pepper and carried Miki back to Earth.

''Thank you, Mikan-san.''

''No problem!'' she responded with her thumbs up. ''Well, I'll catch you later then!''

Before long, the hazel-eyed lassie was back on her mount, galloping freely to her destination. The lake. She still needed to recover her bucket. Narumi carved that for her birthday. For something that seemed so insignificant to other individuals, it was precious to Mikan.

I hope it's still there, she thought. Out of the blue, a towering man on a black as midnight stallion-Mikan could tell the mount was much older than Pepper- zoomed in front her. She froze like a marble statue. Subsequently, her eyes enlarged as her russet irises caught the symbol on his long, flowing cape.

A sakura petal.

Abruptly, her eyelids shut. Another fail to recall memory frolicked in her head. She saw a colossal throne that was embedded with a rosy sakura petal. Afterwards, she witnessed a man who had the same symbol on his silky cloak. She tried to sort out the face of the male, but his façade was to blurry. Before she could scrutinize him furthermore, her eyes unwillingly fluttered open. He was still there-the anonymous fella on the horse. At that moment, Mikan realized, by his emblem, he was from Yukihira Kingdom; he was the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. (1119/11): I'm truly sorry for not updating for a long-very long-time! I will not take so much time for the next chapter, pinky promise! **


End file.
